With the recent advent of digital transmission technology, subscriber network television systems are now capable of providing many other services in addition to traditional analog broadcast video. For example, two-way and advanced one-way communications between a subscriber and a subscriber network system headend are now possible. The home communication terminal (“HCT”), also known as the set-top box, has become an important computing device for accessing video services and navigating a subscriber through a maze of services available. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video and functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of enhanced video services that are made available through digital transmission technology.
Interactive television is an enhanced video technology enabled by two-way communication between a subscriber and a subscriber network system headend that is made possible by digital transmission technology and consists of such enhanced services as video-on-demand (“VOD”). In the digital transmission infrastructure that is utilized for interactive television, VOD service requires the exclusive or substantially exclusive use of bandwidth capacity, and thus, a portion of the infrastructure serves as the VOD infrastructure. Multiple System Operators (“MSOs”) invests millions of dollars in the construction and maintenance of VOD infrastructures to insure that there is sufficient bandwidth capacity available for VOD service. Thus, there is a need to efficiently utilize the VOD infrastructure to generate revenue.
There are other electronic communications systems that have been used for the sale and delivery of audio, video, and other products that can be transmitted electronically. For example, one may be able to purchase an audio product on the Internet and then download it to a personal computer for future use. The application of electronic communications systems for the sale and delivery of applicable products can offer advantages over more conventional product sales and delivery systems such as phone ordering with parcel delivery. For example, advantages may be offered such as the lower cost of product delivery or the savings of not requiring inventory, floor space, and retail employees. But, the present electronic communications sales and delivery systems are subject to problems with management of media content.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.